It is well known in the state of the art the toy vehicle competitions in which, according to its more classical form and popular execution, the track way consists of at least two of said separated guide channels, each one for every vehicle, so that the vehicles can compete to each other. Each guide channel is flanked by two connected electroconducting tracks, through means for regulation the tension controlled by a player, to a power supply. In said way, each player can vary the speed of his vehicle on the track, regulating the tension provided to the tracks. Documents ES-A-1031830 and ES-A-1023869 make reference to competition games of adapted vehicles to run in said type of tracks. Nevertheless, with said configuration, each player controls his tracks but not his vehicle, and thus, in case that a vehicle of a player changes its guide to the neighbor's guide, it would be automatically controlled by the player who controls said neighbor's guide, and by said reason it would finish the competition.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,970,882 describes a game for toy vehicle competitions in tracks with guide channel, which includes deviations in the aforementioned channels. Nevertheless, there is two independent parallel circuits in the track, each one formed by a channel in which deviations and ramifications are arranged that come together in the same channel from which they have left and, although there are crossings, anyway one circuit is not communicated with another circuit. That is to say, it only admits a vehicle for each guide channel.
They are known in the state of the art deviations for toy vehicles, that move using sets of guide and dynamic current collector, such as electric trains and similar. The deviations here consist of the classical pivoted switch points and a mechanism of change of the switch points driven manually or by an actuator, as a solenoid, located next to the deviation. In said second case, the player can optionally send from the control post an order of change of the switch point usually transmitted through a specific conductive cable. Nevertheless, in said games of the type of the electric trains, all the rails, with their deviations, ramifications and confluences, are under a same control of the tension and, therefore, the vehicles can change one rail to another one without any problems. Two trains can circulate simultaneously by the same rail or by different rails connected to each other by deviations and confluences being both under the same speed control played by an only player. That is to say, it is not a speed competition game.
Also they are known in the state of the art some approaches to the subject of the speed control of different toy vehicles using an only one communication way.
Patent EP-A-0574634 describes a control system of a toy vehicle controlled by radio that circulates freely on a track surface. Said toy vehicle is controlled by means of operative commands transported by digital control signals that include an authentication code. Said allows to share an only radio channel for more than one vehicle, which is specially useful when, by some reason, there are not too many radio channels or when it is very expensive to make a tuneable communication system.
The object of the present invention is to provide a system of deviation for guide means used in a set of toy vehicles, in which means associated to the vehicle are able to drive or not to drive the change means of the switch point in a branching fork of said guide means before a guide follower of the vehicle reaches said branching fork, acting the mentioned means associated to the vehicle in response to a signal emitted from outside the vehicle.